


After The Wind Blows Over

by fallenpetrichor



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), DreamSMP - Freeform, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress, following the storyline, l'manberg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenpetrichor/pseuds/fallenpetrichor
Summary: A writing of events that happen in the DreamSMP right after the election.





	1. Chapter 1

“The day I got here, I said ‘Things are going to change’. I looked every citizen of L’Manberg in the eyes, and told them to listen to me. This place will be a lot different tomorrow,” Schlatt said as he began his inauguration speech.

Atalanta looked to her brothers, Wilbur and Tommy in fear. Schlatt had won, and god knows what he had planned for their beloved nation. He had only just arrived and somehow schemed up enough plans to team with Quackity to become president. It was all wrong. Wilbur was supposed to win, not Schlatt. Not like this. 

“Wilbur? Are you sure?’ Tommy asked his older brother who only responded with a sad look. There was nothing he could do that was legal. They had lost, and now they had to live under Schlatt’s rule.

“My first decree as the president of L’Manberg, the emperor of this great country, is to revoke the citizenship of Wilbur Soot, and Tommy Innit!” Schlatt’s voice echoed across the crowd as he ended with a smile. 

Atalanta was shocked. How could Schlatt do this? It wasn’t right. Everyone screamed, some in joy and some in pure shock and sadness, maybe even anger. 

“What? No, Schlatt, you can’t do this!” Wilbur shouted, but his pleas did nothing.

“Get them out of here!” Schlatt yelled, sending his men after the two boys. Atalanta’s brothers ran and she went to Tubbo. 

“Tubbo, what is going to happen now?” Atalanta asked, sobbing into the older boy’s shoulder. He didn’t respond since he also was heartbroken and clueless. Niki joined the two with tears streaming down her face. Wilbur was her best friend and now he was gone. 

“We’ll get them back,” Niki promised the two kids. 

____________________________________________________

“Wilbur, where are we going?” Tommy asked his brother while running. They could both hear the men chasing them and the arrows flying past.

“I don’t know,” he replied, “anywhere but here.” 

The two continued running until they could no longer hear footsteps behind them. The two had hidden in a cave and Wilbur slumped to the ground in pain. That’s when Tommy noticed the arrow jutting out from Wilbur’s torso.

“Wilbur!” the blonde gasped, “you’re hurt! What do I do? I’m not a healer!”

“It’s fine, Tommy. I’ll be fine, don’t worry,” Wilbur said, visibly lying. He knew he still had two lives left and that losing this one, wouldn’t be too bad. He knew the two of them couldn’t fix this wound, and he already felt himself dying.

“Tommy, don’t worry. I’ll be back soon. Okay?” Wilbur told his brother before taking this life's final breath. 

“Wil? Wilbur! WIL! No. No, no, no, no, no,” Tommy shouted, slamming his hands on his brother's chest. “This can’t be happening. Wilbur, don’t leave me please.” 

The younger boy sobbed as his brother's death message popped up.

\- Wilbur Soot was shot by Punz -

Tommy knew it would take a while for his brother to respawn, so he decided to retrieve some firewood, and make a fire to keep them both warm when he awoke. He cut down a couple trees until he decided it was enough. Tommy returned to the cave and made some torches to light the place up, before finally setting up the campfire. He hoped that those back in L’Manberg who still cared about them, wouldn’t worry at Wilbur’s death. Mostly though, Tommy just missed Tubbo. He prayed that Tubbo and Atalanta were safe and not under Schlatt’s radar or target. 

After many hours, Wilbur finally awoke with a gasp.

“Fuck, I forgot how much that hurts,” he said putting a hand to his torso. Every death leaves a scar and will be very painful for the first couple days after the person awakens. The scar stays forever, but luckily the pain subsides. 

“Wilbur!” Tommy smiled going to hug his brother, which Wilbur graciously accepted. 

“I’m sorry, Tommy. I didn’t mean to scare you but I knew I was going to die,” Wilbur explained to his brother before looking around at the cave they took shelter in. 

“I guess we have to make a new home, Tommy.” 

_________________________________________________

Atalanta didn’t know what to think when she saw the message. Wilbur only had one life left and it was all Schlatt’s fault. She had to do something about it. First though, she reacted how any normal sixteen year old would after finding out her brother had died and simply walked up to Punz and slapped the man across the face. Apparently she also had a breakdown, sobbing about how he killed her brother twice and how she would get her revenge. To be honest she didn’t remember much of the interaction given her memory issues, but when she woke up in Niki’s house, both Tubbo and Niki told her it was a sight to see. Atalanta attempted to stay off of Schlatt’s radar in order to find her brothers, but of course everytime she went to leave the city, one of Schlatt’s men stopped her and ushered her back to her now empty home. 

Niki was too scared to leave and Tubbo had decided to become a spy for when they eventually did find the two boys. So he placed himself under Schlatt’s administration and would come to Atalanta every night to tell her what happened or what plans he found out. Atalanta felt useless because there was nothing she could do at the moment. She needed to come up with a plan, and soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the cave, Wilbur and Tommy decided that it would be their new home for the time being so they began to clear it out to place lanterns for light and make the dreary area home-like. It wasn’t going to be perfect, but they knew that. Tommy noticed how sad Wilbur looked. Though he expected Wilbur to be heartbroken, Tommy hated seeing his brother like this when the man was always so cheerful and fun. He tried to cheer him up but nothing would work.

“We should come up with a name for this place,” Tommy suggested.

“Like what?” Wilbur answered. Tommy could sense a small amount of venom in his brother's words but continued with his suggestion. 

“Pogtopia,” Tommy replied. “Since we ran as POG2020, and we were going to name L’Manberg, Mantopia.”

Wilbur smiled slightly before answering.

“I like it, Toms.”

Tommy smiled brightly. He finally made Wilbur smile. All he wanted to do was make his brother proud. The two boys continued building Pogtopia until the once small cave had expanded into a ravine. They had stairs going from the bottom to the entrance. They were spruce and barely holding together. The walls were littered with dim lanterns. There were some rooms dug out, intended to be bedrooms but Wilbur didn’t want to finish them because it would mean he had given up on getting L’Manberg back. Tommy got wool to make beds for both boys. For the first couple nights Wilbur slept on the floor before finally giving in to Tommy’s bed suggestions. 

Wilbur stayed up most nights making plans and when Tommy had finally noticed his brother had deep bags under his brown eyes. He changed from his revolution outfit into a brown oversized jacket and jeans. His blue revolution hat was soon replaced with a black beanie.

“We need to visit L’Manberg, Tommy. Gain any source of information of how it’s turned out. I need to know if Schlatt has made L’Manberg better or worse. I need to see Atalanta and Niki,” Wilbur told his brother.

Tommy nodded and started packing for the small trip. He grabbed mostly weapons and potions if they had to engage with Schlatt’s men. The two left Pogtopia and headed towards L’Manberg.

________________________________________________

Atalanta stood at her once happy home before she threw her backpack over her shoulders and left for good. It no longer contained happy memories, just empty hallways that were once filled with joy and laughter, now silent and eerie. The house just seemed like a shell of what it once was. Nothing changed of the structure, just the ghosts of her once happy family that floated through the walls. It now meant nothing to her and she wiped a tear off her face as she walked away. 

Schlatt was having some sort of gathering with the citizens of what he now called ‘Manberg’, and so Atalanta was forced to go. She sat in the stands, barely paying attention to anything the man was saying when she felt a hand tap her shoulder. 

“Get off me!” she shouted, but when she turned around no one was there. Dream looked at her, puzzled by her outburst.

“Atalanta? You okay?” Dream asked the girl.

She shook her head before nodding in response. 

“Yeah sorry. I’m just going to go for a walk. Clear my head,” she replied. 

Atalanta grabbed her bag and left the stands. She had felt a hand on her shoulder but just brushed it off as just imagining things. She walked to old L’Manberg and sat under the L’Mantree for comfort. 

“Wilbur, everythings gone to shit. Why did you have to leave? Why did you let yourself leave?” Atalanta felt tears stream down her cheeks. She wiped them quickly and laughed to herself. 

“Tommy would be laughing at me for this. It’s pathetic. He’d probably call me a baby and tell me to ‘suck it up’,” she mocked the last bit with Tommy’s british accent and giggled to herself again. Atalanta felt another hand on her shoulder, when suddenly both her brothers appeared in front of her. She gasped.

“Suck it up, you big baby,” Tommy laughed. 

“What are you doing here?!” Atalanta asked while hugging both boys.

“Wilbur wanted to do some reconnaissance in L’Manberg, so I had to come with,” Tommy answered hugging his sister back. 

“Apparently it’s now called, ‘Manberg’,” Atalanta spat out mocking Schlatt’s voice. “I’m just happy you two are here, I’ve really missed you.”

“We’ve missed you too, Attie,” Wilbur spoke softly. Atalanta noticed his change in clothing but didn’t mention it. She knew something in him broke the day he was exiled and that wound would take some time to heal over. 

“What has Schlatt been up to anyway?” Wilbur asked.

“I really don’t know. I’ve been trying my best to avoid him, everytime I see him, I see that you two aren’t here and everytime I try to leave he stops me. It’s like I’m a fucking prisoner here,” Atalanta informed them. “Please take me back with you,” she added.

“Of course we will. I think you’ll like Pogtopia,” Tommy said, throwing his arm around his younger sister.

Atalanta laughed gently. “You named it Pogtopia?” she asked Wilbur.

“Don’t look at me, Tommy came up with it,” he laughed.

Tommy lightly punched his older brother. Atalanta had missed this, her brothers laughing and smiling together, but she knew it wouldn’t last. Something bad was coming, she could sense it. 

“Schlatt’s having some gathering right now, that’s what I had just ditched if you wanna go investigate him,” Atalanta told the boys. Both brothers nodded and drank another invisibility potion and followed Atalanta back towards the stands. They all took a seat in the back and watched the half-ram call Tubbo up to the podium he was standing at. 

“Tubbo, come on. Get up here on my podium,” Schlatt announced. Tubbo, who was sitting next to Atalanta, looked at the girl. He was shocked and probably scared. This man had just exiled Tommy and Wilbur and was most likely about to exile Tubbo too, considering he was Tommy’s right hand man. 

“Uh, uhm..” Tubbo stuttered, standing up from his seat. “Uhm, why?” he added.

“Tubbo, I won’t ask again. Get up here. Now.”

Atalanta felt a hand squeeze hers and assumed it was Tommy’s. He was always so protective of Tubbo and the two had the closest friendship of probably anyone in the DreamSMP. Now he had to watch his best friend get yelled at and he couldn’t do anything. 

“He’ll be okay, Tommy. I promise,” Atalanta whispered.

“Tubbo, would you like to be secretary of state?” Schlatt asked the boy once he got to the podium. 

Tubbo looked around at everyone watching him. “Uhm, I don’t- I don’t know,” he replied.

“Well do you want the job or not. Answer!” Schlatt ordered. Tubbo stood up straight and gulped.

“Yes. Yes I do want the job, Schlatt,” he answered. Just then, the invisibility potions wore off.

“Tubbo, no..” Tommy whispered out, his voice breaking slightly. Eret laughed at Tommy’s words. 

“Ahh, Tubbo’s betrayal,” he said. “I didn’t even know you were capable of such a thing. I’m proud.”

“As my secretary of state, as my right hand man of Manberg, I need you to do something for me, Tubbo,” Schlatt asked the boy in front of him. 

“Anything, Mr. President.”

“I need you to find Tommy, and I need you to show him the door.”

Tommy gasped beside Atalanta. Tubbo couldn’t do this, no, Tubbo wouldn’t do this. He wouldn’t. Tommy started backing up in case he needed to run. 

“Tubbo, no. You can’t,” he pleaded.

“Tommy,” Tubbo began, “I’m going to need you to come with me.”

“Tubbo! Stop, you can’t do this.”

“Tommy, run. Go!” Wilbur shouted.

“Tommy, just come to the podium,” Tubbo asked, his voice sickenly sweet.

“Tommy, Wilbur, RUN!” Atalanta shouted at her brothers. The both of them just stood still, Tommy and shock and Wilbur not wanting to leave Tommy behind. Fuck it, she whispered to herself before grabbing both her brothers arms and running away. Finally the two got the hint and began running with her. Schlatt and his men stopped chasing them after a while. 

“Where’s your hideout, Wil,” Atalanta asked.

“Over here.”

“Come on, Tommy. It’ll be okay,” Atalanta said as she guided her brother towards the cave. He was in complete and utter shock. His best friend had just betrayed him.


End file.
